villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Karzahni (BIONICLE)
'''Karzahni' is one of the villains in BIONICLE. Although he serves as one of the villains, he eventually became a main antagonist of the 2007 storyline since he was responsible for invading Mahri Nui through of possessing a Barraki called Pridak in search of the Kanohi Ignika, the Mask of Life and conquer the entire Matoran universe and was also the main antagonist in the film-direct-to-video, BIONICLE: The Powers That Be. He was also a brother of Artakha and was a master of Umarak and Devastator. Due to his powers, Karzahni was also known to be as powerful as Makuta Teridax but whereas Teridax was a being who was pure evil, Karzahni himself was completely an insane entity. Biography Early life Around 100,000 years ago, Karzahni was created alongside his brother, Artakha by the Great Beings. Soon after their creation, the two beings fought for the Mask of Creation. Karzahni was lost when he was defeated by his brother who claimed the Mask of Creation and he was banished into the island, which he created and named it after his name. While Artakha chose to make a heavenly island for good Matoran workers, Karzahni chose to take in the bad ones, intending to repair their faults and return them to their homelands. However, his ability to fix the Matoran was not up to par, and he completely rebuilt the Matoran, but into weaker forms. To compensate for his inability to properly repair the Matoran, he gave each of them weapons. He then sent them to the Southern Continent to make sure his failures would not be discovered. The Turaga eventually noticed that Matoran sent to Karzahni never returned from their exile, and stopped sending their poor workers. Angered by the lack of Matoran coming to him, Karzahni went into denial, blaming the Matoran for his failures. He refused to send any more Matoran away and trapped them within his realm, replacing their masks with his own twisted designs, stripping them of their identities. Quest in Mahri Nui It was sometimes during the Great Cataclysm struck the Great Spirit and when Teridax was defeated and Imprisoned by the Toa Metru, Karzahni immediately knows the existance of both Mata Nui and Teridax and he leaves his post in his island in search of power. At the meantime in elsewhere, the prison called the Pit was heavily damaged and the warlords called the Barraki escape into the ocean, where they transformed into their monstrous forms and at the same time, Karzahni went into the ocean in the search of the Kanohi Ignika. When Pridak was on the verge of death, Karzahni appears and offer Pridak to have a second chance to live in exchange of ''The Powers That Be'' A few months after the battle in Spherus Magna which resulted Teridax's defeat in the hands of Toa Tahu, the universe was slowly rebuilt from the destruction wrought by Teridax's actions. However, peace was short-lived as Karzahni resurfaced from his hiding and he decided to claim the universe for himself as well as taking revenge on the Toa for his defeat in Mahri Nui. He begins by creating the army of Zyglak and Manutri before commanding them to attack the Matoran Universe. Later he attacked the Toa Inika when they were llooking for supplies in the tunnel in the Archives and brainwashed them. Then, he possesses Velika, a Po-Matoran who was actually a Great Being as well as the member of the Matoran Resistance before he was confronted by Toa Lesovikk and easily defeated the latter and stole his Air Sword. He then traveled to the island of Trem Krom where he extracted the being Trem Krom from his prison before murdering him with Lesovikk's sword in a gruesome way to inspire fear among the population, which he planned Quest for the Mask of Control Personality Powers & Abilities Gallery Karzahni.png|Karzahni in his set form. Karzahni.jpeg|Karzahni facing the two Matoran, Sarda and Idris. Trivia * Category:Lego Villains Category:BIONICLE Villains Category:Male Category:Sadists Category:Mutated Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Possessor Category:Liars Category:Murderer Category:Deceased Category:Mentally Ill Category:Neutral Evil Category:Amoral Category:Tragic Category:Evil from the past Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:God Wannabe Category:Demon Category:Monsters Category:Mongers Category:Power Hungry Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Master Manipulator Category:Mastermind Category:Aliens Category:Torturer Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Brainwashers Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Deities Category:Psychopath Category:Game Changer Category:Lovecraftian Horrors Category:Hegemony Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Inconclusive Category:Vengeful Category:Arrogant Category:Imprisoned Category:Slaver Category:Tyrants Category:Hypocrites Category:Incriminators Category:Provoker Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Egotist Category:Serial Killers Category:Trickster Category:Xenophobes Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Archenemy Category:Nemesis Category:Extremists Category:Deal Makers Category:Homicidal Category:Stalkers Category:Mutilators Category:One-Man Army Category:Abusers Category:Disciplinarians Category:Satan Category:Immortals Category:Perverts Category:Wrathful Category:Siblings Category:Criminals Category:Crime Lord